Daniel's life
by DannnyMCSINY
Summary: Daniel Messer's life from the day he was born and some of the struggles he went through in life and what he does once he joins the New york team and find out who his real parents are how will he react to the news.
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own CSI:NY or Blubloods first actual story so please be nice reviews wanted be warned i am not that good at spelling or puncuation so please be pastient with me thanks and enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1 - Birth date**

24th Augest 1985

A young woman and her husband rushed through the emergancy room doors "someone help she's going into labour" a nurse hurried over with a wheelchair and took them both up to the maternitiy ward.

10 long hours later a little boy was welcomed into the world "do you have a name for the little man" the nurse asked and the new mother smiled at her husband.

"Daniel, i know it's your brothers name but i bet he'd be honoured to find out his nephew was named after him when he comes home" she explained to him and he smiled.

"i love it" he told her glancing at hi new born son who was smiling up at him "his sister will love him Grace wants a little brother" he told his wife both thinking of the 4 year old at her grandfathersw house waiting to see her parents and younger brother.

the nurse came in and smiled at the3 family "i'm sorry to interupt but i have to take Daniel to the nursery now" she told them.

"caqn you just take a picture for us please?" the new father asked and the nurse agreed taking the picture of the family then taking Daniel to the4 nursery for a sleep.

4 hours later

A nurse rushed into the new parents room and went a white shade before rushing back out leaving the parents in shock a few minutes later another nurse returned with a horrified look on her face "what's going on?" the father asked confused

"I'm sorry to tell you this but your son is missing he was checked out by your wife earlier the police are on their way" the nurse explained with sorrow writen all over her face the new mother then broke down crying and the new father looked at the nurse in shock and anger.

"how could you let this happen? if anything happens to our son you'll pay for it" he shouted angrily and for the next few hours police questioned everyone in the maternitity ward and for the follow years to come the two young parents would not stop searching for their youngest child.

 **Next chapter is when Daniel is a bit older and will mention where he has been all his life and the dramas to come willbe in further chapters i hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry for it being short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next part to the story of Daniels life flashbacks will be in italics I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2 – Danny goes into foster care**

The social worker grabbed the small boys hand neighbours had reported that they believed the now 4 year old was not safe in his home environment and that his father had become an even worse alcoholic then what he was after the child's mother passed away.

 _Flashbacks_

 _The Messers brought home the small child that they had just taken from the hospital Leo Messer looked at the small boy in disgust he never wanted another child the one he had was perfect he didn't need another but Sarah was insistent to have another child she became obsessed until she finally got her wish but they found out that she couldn't conceive and with his record they wouldn't be able to adopt so they had taken this child from the hospital he thought that he had to get back at the boys father anyway so why not take his child._

" _Louie come and meet your brother" Sarah Messer shouted up the stairs to her 10 year old son who trudged down the stairs hating the idea of having a brother he liked being an only child._

" _eww, what's that?" he said making his father laugh his mother glared at both of them a look of shock on her face._

" _Leo James Messer and Louie Harrison Messer you will love this child and you will treat him like he is family do I make my self clear" she shouted at them and they both sighed and nodded._

" _fine what's his name?" Louie asked._

" _Daniel Jason Messer" she said smiling down at the boy who smiled up at her not realizing what was going on around him._

 _End of flashback_

Social Services brought the small boy to the hospital to be checked over the doctor sighed looking down at the sleeping child "I'm afraid there are signs of abuse on this child" the doctor told the social worker who sighed looking down at the 4 year old boy.

"guess I should find a family willing to take him then" she said "i will be back shortly please do not allow anyone other than yourself in this room" she told the doctor who nodded his consent.

The social worker left to go to her office, she arrived logging on to her computer she searched for families who are looking for a child that will take on the boy who they had found. After 2 long hours searching she finally found a family for the child the Middleton's would be perfect for her new charge she got their contact information and dialled their number.

" _Middleton residence" the phone was answered by a female._

"Hello, Mrs Middleton this is child services" the social worker greeted.

" _Oh hello" Marie Middleton replied._

"I'm sorry to call so late Mrs Middleton but I have a young boy waiting on a home, I was wondering if you would like to take him in" the social worker replied getting straight to the point.

" _That would be wonderful what do I need to know about this little boy" Mrs Middleton asked happily._

"His name is Daniel, he is 4 years old, Mrs Middleton I want to be sure you can handle him first he has just come into social services custody after being removed from his fathers custody" the social worker started to explain.

" _So he may be a little upset" Mrs Middleton interrupted "we can handle that" she added_

"That is not what I mean Mrs Middleton, look the boy's mother passed away a year ago and his farther is an alcoholic, we checked the boy over there's signs of abuse that what I want to know if you can handle that" the social explained.

" _Oh dear, well yes we'll do our best, bring him over when you can, we'll love to meet him" Mrs Middleton replied._

"Okay Mrs Middleton, let me go and pick him up and we will be on our way, we will be an hour" the social worker sighed in relieve.

" _Okay, well I'll see you then bye bye" Mrs Middleton finished hanging up the phone._

At the hospital.

Daniel slowly woke up in the unfamiliar room and started to panic, he was scared he held back his tears as best he could worried his daddy will hurt him again the doctor came in at the sound of the alarms "hey there, I'm your doctor, can you tell me if it hurts anywhere buddy" the doctor asked and the young child looked up at him fearfully he didn't like doctors they were mean. "don't worry buddy, I won't hurt you I promise" he said hoping the child would believe him when the child didn't calm down he sighed 'why would someone hurt their own child this much' the doctor thought to himself as the child's social worker walked into the room.

"How is he" she asked the doctor.

"he's just woke up, I can't get him to calm down" the doctor told her, she walked up to the child's bed.

"Hey buddy my name's Sophie and I'm going to be your new friend, how does that sound" she asked the boy who slowly started to calm down "that's it buddy now how about we get you out of here would you like that" she asked the child who nodded his small head "okay I have some friends who really want to meet you, there names are Marie and Steven they are going to look after you for me they are really nice people" she told the child who lifted his arms and she lifted him up at the unspoken request and carried him to her car putting him in the booster seat she started the long drive to the child's new home.

At the Middleton's

"Hey honey, child services phoned earlier" Marie said as her husband came in from work.

"yea, what they say" he asked smiling.

"they are bringing us a new foster child." she smiled at her husband looking forward to a child being in the house.

He smiled back "and" he prompted her to finish of what she knew about the child.

"it's a boy, his name is Daniel, he's 4 but we have to be careful he's just entered the system, his mum dies a year ago and there's signs of abuse" she explained sadly.

"WHAT! we want a child to love so much and then people who don't deserve children hurt them, it's wrong were gonna love this boy like he were our own" he sighed angrily 'why would anyone hurt their own child' he thought to him self.

"i knew baby, but don't show that anger in front of him it'll scare him" she told him as the doorbell rang "that will be them" she said walking to the door to answer it she smiled at the social worker "hello come on in, hello there little guy, my names Marie, are you hungry" she asked the small child who looked up at his social worker who nodded in approval before he nodded himself "well come on then lets get you something to eat" she took the child's hand and led him into the kitchen where her husband was "hey kiddo this is my husband Steven can you say hi" she asked and he gave a small wave

"hey there bud, it's nice to finally meet you" he got down to the boy's level, the child backed away a little "hey now, I'm not gonna hurt you, I want to tell you a secret" he leaned in next to the boy's ear "I've got some cookies in my pocket, do you want one" the little boy gave him a small smile and nodded "shush, Lets not tell Marie, comon lets go and watch some TV bud" he said taking the child's hand and leading him into the living room where he turned the TV on and put some cartoons on to entertain the child and gave him a cookie the young boy looked at the cookie wearily before slowly taking it "that's it bud, your safe here" he whispered to the child.

 **Sorry I have not updated in a while been too busy, but now that I am on my summer holidays and there's no more college I should update my stories more.**

 **Next chapter will be about the Middleton's trying to adopt young Danny.**


End file.
